Afterparty
by lewdvidyafiction
Summary: Roxie gets more than she was expecting when she invites a group of fans backstage.


I lean back on the couch and close my eyes as I hear the last of the sound technicians leaving. My band mates, the manager, bodyguards – they've all already left. I'm the only one left backstage now. I suppose I ought to go home, but I just don't feel like it, so instead I'm just lying here. I really went all out on stage tonight. My clothes are still kinda damp with sweat, but I don't mind too much.

I push myself up off the couch and decide to check out the front of the club, out of boredom. I step back out onto the stage and am surprised to see a small group of guys hanging around despite the late hour.

One of them suddenly notices me as I'm walking over to them. "Roxie, we love you!" he shouts, and I can't help but smirk. It's nice to have fans, I guess.

"Hey," I greet them as I approach. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

I hear quite a jumble of responses., all along the same lines. It's kind of annoying listening to them all trying to speak over each other, but I just chuckle anyway. Now that I'm this close, I can see that there are seven of them. Not a bad looking bunch either.

"Cool," I say after they quieten down again. I'm not really sure why I came over to them for a minute, so I go on to ask, "You guys wanna chill out backstage for a little while?"

Naturally, they all say yes, so I lead them all back through the stage again.

I sit back down on one of the couches and watch as they all just kinda stand around awkwardly.

"You assholes all look ridiculous like that," I tell them. "Relax and sit down somewhere already. I won't bite."

Finally, they all find somewhere to sit. 2 of them even have the balls to sit right next to me.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" one of the others asks after a few seconds.

"Sure, whatever," I reply. I throw my arms over the shoulders of the two guys next to me and playfully give a little wink to the camera, which they all definitely seemed to like.

"Man, this is so exciting," another guy chimes in.

"Well don't get too excited," I joke. "I don't want to have to clean up the mess."

Most of them just kinda chuckle awkwardly, too starstruck to know how to react I guess, but the guy on my left is a little more confident.

"It's hard not to get excited over you," he says as he places his hand on my leg.

"Whoa, hey!" I raise my voice somewhat and shake his hand off my leg. "I never said you could touch me like that. It's a little much, dude."

As I calm down, I notice he looks a little hurt and I suddenly feel a little guilty.

"Urgh, fine," I sigh, "I guess I don't mind a little touching." They all look at me with a bewildered expression and I feel my cheeks starting to turn red with embarrassment. "I said you can touch me!" I blurt out in my flustered state without really thinking about what I'm saying.

Before long, I feel the first guy's hand on my thigh again, this time even rubbing a little. The guy on my right does the same and I just sit there awkwardly as 2 strangers caress my legs. One of the others decides to join in and gets on the floor in front of me, massaging my calves. I'm suddenly starting to regret inviting them back here, but I don't move to stop them. I look over at the others and notice that a few of them now have a rather tell-tale bulge in their pants. I feel my cheeks burning again and turn my face away. One of them walks around the couch behind me and reaches over to place his hand on my chest, and not in a gentle way.

"H-hey, that's too far..." I say timidly, honestly pretty scared by this point. Shortly after, I feel an unexpected wetness on my cheek and realise someone is licking me. "What the fuck?!" I shout as I lurch forward, but suddenly find myself held back by rough arms.

"We're sorry, Roxie," the guy on my right says as his hand slides further up my leg. "It's just impossible to resist a girl as beautiful and amazing as you." I feel his hand reach my crotch and I squirm as he rubs the front of my shorts.

"Stop it, you bastards!" I scream at them. They don't stop.

I watch in horror as one of them who had stayed back the whole time suddenly unzips his pants. A few seconds later, he's watching me get molested as he jerks off in front of me. Shit... why can't I stop looking at his dick? My view is suddenly obscured anyway as the guy on my right opens my mouth with his own. I'm too shocked to react at first, but after a few seconds, I bite down hard on his tongue. He recoils and gasps, but soon after starts to chuckle.

"She's feisty," he comments to seemingly no one in particular. "Just what I expected." He turns to face me again, "Don't worry, you'll be begging for more before long."

He leans in again and licks my cheek, just as I feel someone behind me lick my neck.

"Fuck you..." I murmur, my voice wavering.

Suddenly, the guy with his dick out approaches. The 2 on either side of me move out the way to let him stand on the couch, feet planted on either side of me. His erection is just a few inches away from my face now. The 2 guys on the couch hold my arms, whilst 2 more stand behind me and the last 2 hold my legs on the floor. I keep my mouth clamped shut as he presses his tip against my lips, smearing pre-cum across them. I hear a chuckle as they see I have no intention of opening my lips, but I feel someone pinch my nipple hard and I open my mouth to shriek in pain. He doesn't miss this opportunity and I suddenly find myself with a mouthful of thick, hard cock.

He sighs in pleasure as he starts to move, pushing it back and forth inside me. I try to scream, but it seems he likes the feeling my vibrating mouth gives him, so I just close my eyes and take it. It's... not as bad as I expected. That is, until he grabs my hair and starts to push faster and harder. My eyes water as he violates me. I can still feel hands tweaking my nipples through my clothes. Another hand runs up my thigh, just as I feel someone else kissing my other leg. The man with his cock in my mouth is grunting and groaning now. Not much longer, I think. I can endure it. And then I'll make these bastards pay. He suddenly pushes me further onto him, almost choking me as I feel him twitch. A warm, sticky fluid flows into my mouth and he finally pulls out a few seconds later.

I cough and splutter violently, spitting up cum onto my dress as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Fuck you!" I shout at no one in particular. "You sick pieces of shit!"

I look around and notice that several more of them are masturbating now.

"You're all gonna hurt for this."

I want them.

"Bastard scum!"

I want them? What the hell am I thinking?

"You shi-" my ramblings are cut short as my mouth is filled for a second time.

Why? Why am I enjoying this? I don't want to enjoy it. I adjust my tongue as it slides between my lips, allowing it to enter unhindered. I stay calm this time, breathing slowly through my nose. It stinks. So why is the smell so arousing? I start to rub my tongue against the hot, stiff cock in my mouth, ashamed by my own actions, but unable to stop myself.

I feel someone tugging at my left boot. He loosens the strap and a few seconds later I feel cool air on my sweaty and now bare foot. I feel him licking and sucking my toes. Is he getting off to that? Fucking pervert. So why am I wiggling my toes to encourage him? His tongue moves back and forth, all along my foot, right up to my ankle. I could kick him, but I don't. The feeling of his tongue disappears, then a moment later, something harder and warmer presses against the sole of my foot. I feel sick at how excited I'm getting, but my will to resist is almost completely gone now.

One of the hands on my legs reaches into my shorts, starting to rub me, and I can't help but moan in response. My lips move, but the cock in me muffles my dirty noises. I guess he likes that, because I hear him groan as well. Soon after, he tenses and I take a second load of hot cum in my mouth before he pulls out. Without thinking, I push it all to the back of my throat with my tongue and swallow. I pant as I look around the room and notice that someone has set-up the camera from earlier on a tripod and is recording everything. Bastards. As if I'm not humiliated enough already. All of them have their dicks out by this point, most of them stroking away as they touch me. I hear another grunt down by my leg and something warm and sticky all over my toes and the sole of my foot a few seconds later.

I breathe heavily for a minute as I lie there semen staining my clothes and dripping from my foot onto the floor. Someone pulls off my other boot and more hands start to tug at my dress, gently at first, but one impatient pair of hands pulls hard enough to rip it right off. My bra is similarly torn, then I feel rough hands pull down my shorts and panties.

"Look how wet she is," one of them chuckles, then dangles my damp underwear right in front of my face.

"S-stop..." I say quietly, though though not even I am convinced by my feeble protest.

One of them leans in close and licks my cheek, before saying, "You don't really want us to stop though, do you?" I squirm and turn my face away. "Admit it. You're enjoying this. You want more."

"I..." I'm too embarrassed to say it.

"Say. It." He nibbles on my ear and pinches my nipple.

I gasp and swallow my pride. "I... I want it..." Suddenly, I find myself shouting, "There! I said it! Are you happy, you sick bastard? Now hurry up and fuck me!"

I hear more chuckling, then several pairs of arms lift me up and carry me over to a small table, where they drop me roughly. My legs dangle open off of one edge of the table whilst my head hangs off the other. I lift my head for a moment and see myself surrounded by 5 guys with erect cocks, all of them stroking themselves to some degree. The other 2 are relaxing on the couch, recovering from their recent orgasms. One of the guys moves between my legs and starts to rub his cock against my wet slit whilst another pulls my head back down. I lick my lips and for the third time today, they are pushed open by a thick, tasty piece of meat. My nose is full of the scents of sweat and semen, and it just helps to turn me on all the more.

I wince as I feel my pussy lips being stretched, then try to relax as he enters me. I feel myself very quickly coming to a climax after so much buildup. I tense and moan around the cock in my mouth as orgasmic pleasure washes over me. I'm lost in bliss for a moment, then feel like such a slut when my senses come back to me, but I still can't stop myself from wanting more. The guy between my legs pushes himself deep inside and starts to fuck me rather hard. It hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. The dick in my mouth is suddenly removed, only to be replaced by another a second later. I eagerly accept it, licking and sucking at every inch I can reach.

Before I know what's happening, another guy is standing at my head and I suddenly find my jaw stretched as I try to take them both in my mouth at the same time. It's awkward, but I soon adjust and find myself happily sucking and licking at the 2 hot shafts stuffing my cheeks. I start to feel very hot and pleasurable again as the guy at my waist grunts and thrusts into my tight pussy harder and faster. I feel other hands moving across my body throughout this, caressing my arms, pinching my legs and playing with my breasts. At least one person is licking me too, his tongue moving across my stomach.

I hear more groans and one of the cocks in my mouth suddenly twitches before I taste another load of bitter yet intoxicating cum. This was enough to stimulate the other guy apparently, as he climaxes just a few seconds later, almost choking me on the amount of semen shooting into the back of my throat. I hold it down and swallow it all, just as I hear cursing from between my legs and feel the cock in my pussy tense as well, ejaculating inside of me. He pulls out and another guy takes his place almost immediately, not giving anything a chance to leak out at all before he penetrates me as well. I hear an unexpected fourth grunt from beside me and feel something warm hit my arm and side. I look over to see that one of the guys who had been groping me has cum just from stroking himself.

I chuckle at him breathlessly, "Fucking pervert..."

I lean my head back. "I need more... in my mouth."

D-did I say that? My mouth has only just been cleared up and the first thing I do is ask for it to be stuffed again? When did I become such a whore? Another dick is held in front of my face and I open my mouth to accept it again, but before I can taste it, the one between my legs is pulled out. I suddenly feel my body lifted and turned onto my side. My leg is held up as my wet slit is penetrated once again. I look down and see another guy standing on the other side of my legs, right next to my ass. I know what he's planning to do and I know it's going to hurt.

"Don't you fucking dare..." I warn him half-heartedly.

He smirks, spreads my ass cheeks with one hand and I wince as he starts to roughly push his tip into my asshole.

I cry out in a strained mixture of pain and pleasure as my small waist is pushed to its limit, thick, hard rods thrusting into both of my holes. My groans are muffled once again as my mouth is filled with 2 more hot, throbbing cocks. I lie there on the table, enjoying the sensations of my petite body being violated by these strangers, every hole being fucked and pushed to my limits. A sharp but arousing feeling washes through me as the palm of a hand hits my asscheek. My nipples are pinched hard and someone else lifts up my one hand and starts to suckle on my fingers.

I feel the dick in my ass tense and a few seconds later there is warm cum oozing out of my asshole. I want to taunt him for blowing his load so quickly, but I don't want to take these disgusting yet delicious pieces of hot meat out of my mouth either. Much to my disappointment, one of them pulls out anyway. He stands in front of me and grunts as he strokes himself, covering my cheeks and lips with his hot load a second later. I continue to eagerly suck on the one still between my lips, semen now dripping down the side of my face. He groans in approval as my tongue rubs against his shaft and a short while later he twitches. My shame is now completely buried as I happily lap it all up, cum sliding down my throat once again.

He pulls out and I lay there panting. The fourth guy finishes himself inside my pussy and leaves me on the table, sticky fluids leaking out of every hole and covering my body. They won't let me rest though. But I guess I don't want rest anyway because I seem to be murmuring for more again. I feel hands on my thighs and someone else walks around to my front, his semi-erect cock dangling in front of me. I open my mouth again expectantly, but instead he grabs my wrist and places my hand on his shaft.

My palm and fingers wrap tightly around his stiff member and I start to stroke him, just as I feel someone at my feet again. Something hard and hot rubs against the sole of my feet, then it pushes between them. Similarly, someone spanks my ass again as he pushes between my thighs. Hrrmm, now they're just being unfair. They're all using my body to please themselves, but not giving me anything in return. I move my free hand between my legs and start to masturbate, still a little shocked at how easily I'm doing this in front of strangers now.

My fingers make vulgar sounds as they move in me, mixing with all the sticky fluids left inside. I moan loudly as I pleasure myself, paying little attention to anything else for the moment, but ensuring I continue to play with the cock in my other fingers. My two hands move at the same pace, gliding over his hot shaft as I push in and out of my own pussy. I get lost in my own movements as I climax, tensing and groaning loudly in pleasure. Just as I start to come down from my high, a warm, sticky substance hits me, covering my cheek, lips and neck again. The thrusting sensation between my thighs comes to a halt as he walks around to my front instead. I watch him jerk off in front of me, licking my lips as he does, then he grunts as he decorates my breasts in more cum. As it runs down my chest, I hear more noises from around my legs and look down just as I feel yet another load of sticky fluids hit the soles of my feet.

All 8 of us rest for some time, the silence of the room being broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing. I turn my head to see the camera still recording me. I half-heartedly flip my middle finger up at the lens, then, in a complete change of mood, I lick my lips for the camera to see.

I hear a chuckle from behind me. "What did I say? I knew you'd learn to love it."

"Fuck you," I reply bitterly. "You still raped me."

"It's not rape if you want it, is it?" He leans over my face, giving me a mocking smile. "So, will it be rape when I fuck you in a minute?"

I remain silent for a moment as he chuckles again, then I just grumble quietly to myself as he starts to stroke himself, and I can't help but think how much I want it.

He walks around to my waist and lifts up my one leg, penetrating my already violated cunt. Another soon forces its way into my ass as I moan. My moans are quickly silenced by a third in my mouth, followed shortly by a fourth. Someone grabs my arm and places my hand on his shaft again, then another dick, wet with pre-cum starts to rub against my hard nipples. The seventh presses his tip against the soles of my feet one once more, and I please all 7 of these lovely, thick cocks at the same time. It's rough going, for sure, but god does it feel good! My mind turns hazy with pleasure, overwhelmed by the sensations all throughout my body.

The first to blow is one of the guys in my mouth, followed shortly by the guy rubbing against my nipples, covering my chest in even more sticky semen. The load in my mouth swirl around the other cock, prompting that one to explode inside me too. I swallow it all eagerly, just as I feel a strong tensing in my ass, before more cum spurts into me. I start to get hotter and hotter and I know this is going to be the most intense climax so far. The dick in my hand twitches, covering my arm in a warm, sticky mess. The pervert at my feet soils my toes and ankles again, leaving just one more cock thrusting in and out of me as my pleasure quickly builds. It's too much. I can't handle so much pleasure. My body tenses in orgasm as he fills my pussy one final time, and I pass out.

When my consciousness returns, I pull myself up slowly and look around the room. Everyone is gone, I am covered in dried semen and apparently, they forgot their camera. Or maybe they intentionally left it out of guilt. Guess I'll never know. I playback the footage on the tiny screen and my stomach churns as I watch them use my body. My thumb hovers over the delete button... and I can't press it. I sigh, pulling on my clothes and slipping the camera into my pocket as I head back home.


End file.
